Virus
by sabbu123
Summary: While playing Roblox, 2 kids end up in a conspiracy that might end the world of Robloxia, to save it, they go on an adventure that involves the 3 legendary studs and a dangerous man, known as the Virus.
1. Prologue: Framed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roblox or any of the games that are in it.**

"What a fine day, I wonder what I shall do today" Seth thought as he travelled on the streets of Robloxia.

As Seth was thinking about his afternoon plans, a thief wearing brown boots and some typical overalls was hiding behind a dumpster planning to mug Seth as soon as he was out in the open. It was the perfect opportunity for him.

"Perhaps I'll make some tea and then go do my evening routine of 100 pushups and 100 sit-ups." Seth thought to himself. Just then though, he was hit on the head and knocked cold before he could head home.

/

Seth found himself on a bed with a table next to it. It was very empty and as he realized it, the whole room was really empty except for a window high on the ceiling. As he looked around the room, he saw that the only way out of the room was to get through the door, which was looked. He was also behind bars. He saw someone on the other side of the bars opening the door. He was wearing a blue shirt with a badge on it. He realized it was a policeman.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the policeman asked.

"I- I'm feeling fine." Seth said weakly.

"We found you on the streets," he said, looking at his watch. "You probably know why you're here too."

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Seth said, now tense with his face starting to sweat.

"Don't lie," the policeman said, so sure of himself. "We saw you on the streets with this," he showed Seth a wooden brick that looked old and rusty.

"I don't know what that is," Seth said.

"Heh," the policeman leaned towards him. "Don't lie to me. You know very well what it is, or you wouldn't steal it."

"Steal it?" Seth said frantically.

"Right, this isn't just some ordinary brick. It's one of the 3 legendary studs. Those who possess all 3 of them are granted the power to rule Robloxia!" He said. "It is not only illegal to steal one but it is also a very serious crime, and those who commit it are sentenced to death!" the policeman said with no trace of humor in his face.

"I don't know anything about these studs! I'm innocent!" Seth said.

"That, I don't know about. But until you're proven innocent you're here in my custody." The policeman said.

"By the way, my name is Frederick Noland." The policeman said. "You may call me Mr. Noland" He walked out of the cell and locked the door with fear evident on Seth's face.

"Oh man, now what am I supposed to do."

/

"YOU LOST IT!?"

"Sorry sir, I must have dropped it-"

"NO EXCUSES! I MADE A DEAL WITH YOU! I FULFILLED MY PART OF THE DEAL. YOU'LL HAVE TO GIVE ME BACK THE MONEY OR…..or, I'll have no choice but to punish you." The masked man said coldly.

"Sorry sir! But I need the money to feed my family, we're really poor and-" the man was interrupted as the masked man threw a poison bomb on the ground and the man started gagging.

"I warned you. Never mess with The Virus!"

**Author's Note: I hope You guys enjoyed the first chapter of the story! I made the first chapter a bit short because I wanted it to be like an introduction to the bigger plot. Remember, reviewing the story makes me want to write more so please do! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Utopia

_~~~20 Years Later~~~_

"Boys! It's dinner time!"

"Coming mom!" Luke Castleman shouted from upstairs in his room

"You boys have been playing that since the minute you woke up! Come down now or you'll be banned from video games for the month!" Luke's mom shouted angrily.

"No fair mom! Luke has been playing for the whole time and I didn't even get to touch the keyboard!" a younger kid said.

"I'll talk to him about that later but right now it's dinner time Ben!"

The two boys took their gaze off the computer and dashed downstairs towards the dining table.

After their meal, the boys instantly dashed back upstairs to the computer.

"Hey! You both are supposed to do the dishes today! Now get back here!" Mrs. Castleman shouted, now more annoyed than angry.

The boys now rushed back down and did the dishes in less than 5 minutes really sloppily and dashed back upstairs.

Mrs. Castleman sighed.

"You have like 10,000 rebirths on Mining Simulator already! Can we play Theme Park Tycoon now? I still haven't finished my Gigantic Waterpark yet." Ben said.

"Ewww! You play tycoon games? I mean who doesn't want to do some serious mining?"

"What do you understand? All you do in simulator games are click! That's it!" Ben said defensively.

"Only true fans would understand the richness of Simulators! They are the future of gaming!"

"But-" Suddenly, Ben was cut off because they heard a strange unknown voice coming from somewhere.

"How right you are Luke, how right you are. But there is more to Roblox than just games!"

"Huh? Was that you Ben? Stop making your voice like that. It makes you sound like a dopey version of Darth Vader," Luke said laughing.

"T-That wasn't me, Luke. Was that you?" Ben asked nervously.

"Roblox is a world of peace...a world where no conflict arises. No hate, no bad things. It's a world where everything goes anyway you like it," the voice said again.

"W-Who are you? Are you a scammer trying to steal our Robux?" Luke asked nervously.

"Oh, no, definitely not. I'm just here to request you of something, that's all," the deep voice said.

"What request and how are you able to speak through the computer?" Ben asked.

"The answer to your second question has no importance but the answer to the former is," the voice stopped for a moment. "Would you like to help me create my paradise?"

"I thought you already created it?" Luke asked now getting scared.

"No, that was on Roblox. I'm talking about Earth. Would you like to help me create my world where no conflict, no hate, no resentment." the voice said smiling. At least they thought he was smiling because they couldn't see who he was.

"Why us? Why couldn't you choose adults for the job? Why kids like us who just play Roblox all day?" Ben asked.

"The answer to that would be clear enough in due time. Give me your answer by Saturday morning. Well now, I shall be taking your leave."

"But that's tomorrow!" Luke wailed. But it was too late because the voice had already left.

"This is probably just a dream. If we go to sleep, we'll probably just wake up and nothing would ever have happened." Ben said.

"You're right," Luke said. And they both went to sleep.

During 1:00 in the morning though, Luke woke up and snuck to the computer and the minute he logged on to Roblox, the voice was heard again.

"I see you have your answer ready for me, Luke," the voice said.

"I do, and get ready to die!" Luke said with confidence.

"You fool…..I've offered you a chance for greatness and yet you've denied it?" the voice sad, still in a calm voice. "Very well then, you've made a foolish decision and now you must pay the price."

Suddenly. Luke got sucked into the computer and blacked out.

/

Luke appeared in a completely blank room with complete emptiness. It was as if he was in time itself. In front of him was man covered in complete black with no part of his skin showing. He didn't even have holes for air.

"W-Where are we?" Luke asked.

"We are simply in the Roblox home page." the voice said. "This is the perfect world where you can go anywhere if you just think about it. This is just the start though. So, tell me the game that you're best at."

"That's easy, Pet Simulator! I am a god at that game. O have like-"

"As you wish," the man said.

"Wish what?" Luke said puzzled. Suddenly though, he saw the black room disappearing and he saw himself in a world with coins a chests on the ground with a hub.

"Oh my god, this is Pet-"

"Enjoy…..Oh and I should probably introduce myself. You can call me Seth." then the man disappeared into thin air. Well, there wasn't really any air in this world.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! As you see, I'm using actual Roblox games such as Mining Simulator and Pet Simulator! Meanwhile, be on the lookout for more updates!


End file.
